Freddy Freeman
History Freddy Freeman: 1997 - 2009 Freddy was born to two loving parents, Jacob and Rebecca Freeman, good friends of Victor and Rosa Vasquez. Jacob and Victor were business partners and had been friends since grade school. When Freddy was just four years old, his parents went on a fishing trip with the Vasquezes. The Freemans and Vasquezes drove separate cars but were in a convoy of sorts on the drive back, with Jacob and Rebecca leading the way as they knew the route to a local eatery that they insisted Victor and Rosa had to try. They had just slowed down to turn into the diner when a drunk driver behind the wheel of a semi-truck slammed into their vehicle, throwing it end over end and killing Jacob and Rebecca instantly. Rosa climbed through the wreckage to retrieve Freddy from his car-seat and found on of the child's legs to be horrifically mangled. Seeing Freddy's leg and knowing their friends to be dead, Victor and Rosa rushed Freddy to the hospital and were able to save the young boy's life. Without much family for Freddy to go and considering their existing bond with the boy, Victor and Rosa agreed to become foster parents and take Freddy in. It would be less than a few months before they decided to let their family grow and bring a young girl in, thereby giving Freddy a foster sister to play with while his leg was still recovering. Of course, Freddy's leg never did recover fully. He was in a wheelchair for several years before graduating to crutches about the same time that the Vasquez home welcomed Billy into its ranks. Freddy liked Billy from the start and Freddy even covered for Billy when his new foster brother tried to run away during his first week in Vasquez home. When Billy returned early the next morning, Freddy flashed a smirk and said "I knew you'd be back". In school, Freddy was fairly popular. He was known as 'Freddy the Fixer' for his clever wit and ability to talk himself or others out of any number of unpleasant situations, with one exception: Al Krieger. Al was the local bully and though he tended to pick up on most of the kids in the social circles of Freddy, Mary, Billy he especially had it out for Freddy. Before Billy showed up, Freddy had come to accept the abuse as a daily part of his life. Al was not even above hurting Mary if she tried to shield Freddy or distract Al. But Billy was different, Billy was courageous to a fault and never shied away from Al... or much anything, really, but even Billy had been struck down by Al Krieger's fists a time or two. Then on one fateful day, Al was striking Freddy with his own crutch after school and Billy decided to end this once and for all. Billy rounded a corner and a loud thunderclap filled the air. Before Al could land another blow, he was thrown across the playground with Captain Marvel standing over him with a glare. This ended Al's reign of physical abuse on Freddy. It also marked the day that Billy came out with his secret to Mary, Freddy, and their parents. From then on, Freddy offered his services as Billy's sidekick.Oracle Files: Freddy Freeman (1/2) King Marvel: 2009 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * King Marvel joined the Justice League in 2016 nominated by Superman. * He's a big fan of Elvis Presley and considers everyone else a 'pale imitations of the master'. The only other song he likes is Johann Sebastian Bach's 'Air on the G string' from his third orchestral suite, but only due to the possible innuendo. Notes * Al Krieger is a nod to villain Albrecht Krieger, aka Captain Nazi. Links and References * Appearances of Freddy Freeman * Character Gallery: Freddy Freeman Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Titans Alumni Category:Marvel Family Category:Third Generation Titans Category:Outsiders Members Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Fawcetter Category:Students Category:Dating Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Electrokinesis Category:Restricted Mobility Category:Vasquez Family Category:27th Reality